


Beyond the Stars

by 0ddity



Series: Steven Universe • Mother of Gems [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gemsonas - Freeform, Gen, Inspired by Steven Universe, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, likely gem religion, male gems EXIST, revisiting history, secondary diamonds, space adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ddity/pseuds/0ddity
Summary: After Spinel's attempt to ruin Steven Universe's long sought-after 'happily ever after', Steven learned that he'll always have work to do. Whether it be on a cosmic scale, or in the minor mishaps of everyday living.Though, after finally believing he can catch a break, Steven had awoken a long resting power within him. A gem was coming to Earth, but this one was different. It was gargantuan, and nothing like the Crystal Gems had previously heard of.Because even they don't know of Homeworld's inner workings, or the fact that the archives of gem history had been compromised.(For the sake of understanding the timeframe of this storyline, this takes place as far as up to a few months following the movie's timeline.)





	1. Prologue

Colorful clouds of differing elements had flooded across the blackened background, covering the countless, white dots of stars as if it were merely a blanket. Though, it seemed that these cosmic clouds had been moving, moving backwards - no, wait he was moving _ forwards _.

Steven Universe, age sixteen. Trying to sleep for once in his life.

Not only is he still sixteen, but he still has _ no idea _ what he’s doing sometimes. Including him having no idea whom he is currently embodying, and why were they moving so _ fast? _ To the teen, this was just the beginning of the many questions that’d be in store. Why couldn’t he directly see where they were going? How come it looked like they were in space?

_ Wait_.

Taking a moment to disconnect, Steven focused. Within the span of a few moments, he’d abandoned the body that encased his mind and thoughts, though still followed at the same speed with which it moved. Had he not been mid slumber, one could easily assume he’d be shaken to the core, unable to talk or move.

This being, this _ thing _ that he’d been residing in looked almost scarily like the temple’s statue with the mask they wore. They were about the size of - _ no_, they were _ incredibly larger _ than the temple, considering the size of the cosmic clouds and planets that it seemingly bolted by. Steven had to take a moment to physically calm himself after feeling the panic and anxiety rise to his throat. As if he could wake up at any given moment to shriek for Pearl to get answers. He wanted to hold his head, as if he was getting dizzy at the thought of this gigantic creature existing at all. Rather, his vision had adjusted, and he’d caught onto the destination of this being.

_ The Solar System - wait, _ my _ solar system! To _ Earth_! _

With that, he definitely did shriek.


	2. PART 1 • Rewritten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know that uhh I'm still pretty new to this platform! So some things are going to be updated (like new chapters) and not exactly be completed, so for that I apologize in advance. Please bear with me here, thank you!

His slumber had been disrupted. Steven woke up, trembling and dripping in a cold sweat. The first thing he’d done was run a hand through his curls, gripping them momentarily just to feel grounded. To relax. To breathe. The soft and fluffy texture helped, he wouldn’t have known what to grab first had his hair not been this soft.

Then he froze. He frantically sat up, lifting his shirt to observe the currently glowing gemstone residing gracefully where his navel would be. He would’ve questioned the antics of his gem, but at this point it was pretty obvious as to what was going to happen. Especially once he’d heard the sound of the temple door open. He exhaled heavily, debating whether he should actually head into the temple or not. He gave a quick glance to his alarm clock, almost glaring at the numbers that indicated it was still within the ungodly hours of the night. Steven groaned out of annoyance, frustration even. Though without another passing moment, he found himself pushing himself off the bed, already stepping down the duo flight of stairs.

_ What kind of… Gem? Was it even a gem? Why is it coming here? _

He paced towards the fridge, swinging it open with a weakened arm, as if his astral projection had taken absolutely everything out of him to keep up with whoever that was. Steven stared blankly with furrowed brows into the fridge, almost forgetting what exactly he came to it for. Water. That’s what he needed. Two of them. So that’s what he took, two cold water bottles. One of them, he gazed at, setting it on the countertop before he crushed the second one in his hands. He needed a wake-up-call after that.

His spine let a shiver run up it as the cold water burst from the plastic, making contact with his flesh. His hair was now wet, and he wasn’t feeling any better despite the shock of the cold. Steven directed his attention to the warp as it lit up, watching as… Spinel? What’s she doing here?

“Steven!” The pink gem had tears running down her cheeks, rushing towards Steven with her arms outstretched. “Steven, something _ bad _ is happening, I know what I did was bad, but this? _ This _ is definitely _ worse _.”

“Woah,” Steven breathed out, raising his hands up to his chest in defense, causing her to slow her speed. “Hold on, I have to check on something, but as soon as I do that we can talk about this, okay?” He tried to explain, tossing the now empty bottle into a bin, taking the second bottle with him. Steven pushed by Spinel, unaware of the severity of the issue at hand. He cracked the cap open, twisting it off and taking a sip of the water, listening as Spinel took in a sharp breath. He considered pausing his step, but didn’t. Rather, he continued to walk towards the temple door.

“Steven-”

_ Who was the gem that was coming here anyways? Where even is its gem? Why did it look so much like the temple statue? Maybe Pearl would know something about this— _

“**Steven!** **_The Diamonds are gone!_**_”_

A wave of imbalance shook him out of his thoughts, literally. He nearly spat out what was left of the water in his mouth, trying to maintain his balance as he turned to look back at Spinel. Her fists had grown, about the size of his own body as they remained clenched on the ground. Her arms, however, slowly fizzled out like they'd been pulled too hard. Steven hadn't realized it then, but he let out a breath that'd been caught in his throat. He could only watch as tears dripped from Spinel's widened eyes, rolling down the black grooves of her cheeks. Once what she’d said had finally clicked in his mind, he was shocked. Concerned. Worried. Multiple emotions engulfing him like he’d been in the process of drowning from the weight of these feelings.

Steven took one step back towards Spinel, then another. Then another. Like he had to remember how to walk again. The words that fell from her lips had weight to them. _ The Diamonds are gone. _ He thought to himself. _ How? When? _

Spinel’s fists slowly shrunk again to their normal size with each step he took towards her. Hesitant pacing turned to walking, then turned into a hurried jog as Steven put his hands on her shoulders. She held a dead stare, as if trapped in her own abandonment all over again. They wouldn't have just left her, especially after knowing what Pink did. He cupped one of her cheeks, directing her view up to him, wiping a tear with his thumb.

“Okay.” Steven said finally. “Let's go to Homeworld and check it out.” Spinel bit her lip in response, taking his hand in hers as she guided the way to the warp. After a moment to collect both of their thoughts, and so Steven could get his jacket, the two of them warped away in a flash of light.

There wasn't much to talk about while they warped. Just thoughts and comforting. Pulling Spinel close and making sure she knew she wasn't alone and wouldn't stay alone was the prime example of comfort at the moment. Steven's brows were furrowed with focus, trying to figure out why they might've left. And, did they bring their Pearls with them? If they didn't, maybe they could help out with solving the case?

Though, if that _ were _ the case, Spinel wouldn't be coming to him. She would’ve gotten answers out of the Pearls long before. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes until the warp was complete.

Once the two had arrived on Homeworld, they both looked around. They were most certainly in the palace, directly in the throne room. It was nerve wracking to see all four thrones vacant. Steven tried to look around for the Pearls, soon giving up as Spinel gripped onto his right arm, as if to silently say she’s not budging. He looked at her once more, seeing as more tears dripped while she stared upwards at… _ Something _. He would’ve asked what she was staring at, but she brought one of her hands loose, pointing up towards where she was looking.

And up where this typically happy, yet now shaken in fear, Spinel had pointed? Another unknown gem. Or, what looked like one? It was a deep blue, with wisps of brighter blues, but most notably holding cracks of gold with speckles of the same color, as if it were a piece of the universe itself. His breath hitched, holding in his throat as he tensed up.

_ Is this the gem I dreamt of? What kind of gem is that? Would _ Pearl _ even recognize it? _

Steven used his free hand to clutch the area where his gem rested in his navel, sweat starting to make its presence known on his skin. Part of him knew this gem. Part of him had a strong feeling of familiarity with it, but he didn’t know how - or even _ where _ he knew it from. This must’ve been another thing Pink Diamond knew that she may or may not have talked about. Meaning, it was totally possible that Pearl knew _ nothing about this _ . Something else he noticed was that, it hovered farther up in the air without the indication that a gem was even going to _ form _. So, either it was a poofed gem with odd quirks to it, or it wasn’t a gem at all.

“Spinel.” He said suddenly, his voice rather quiet in comparison to his usual enthusiasm. “I need you to get whatever that is and bring it down to me. Maybe I can bubble it.” Steven explained carefully, looking her directly in the eyes when he finished. Concern was written all over his expression, and he really hoped she could pick up on it.

She hesitated. Almost as if she didn’t understand, but she did. Spinel expanded the size of the hand which pointed, soon extending the length of her arm to pluck it out of the air. It didn’t seem like any _ normal _ kind of gem tech, and that was something that also mildly scared Steven. If he couldn’t recognize the technology, would the gems be able to? Would Peridot?

_ Probably not. _ He thought, doubt clouding his judgement. It was larger than Peridot’s flask robonoids, but not large enough to render him unable to carry it. Spinel’s hand shrunk as she brought the device closer to them, handing it to Steven quickly. He observed it, looking for any indication as to what it does, but having no luck. Steven sighed once more, soon enveloping the object with his bubble, tapping the top of it to send it away until he could gather the gems together to talk about it.

“I really hope they’re okay.” Spinel said suddenly, breaking the silence that became uncomfortable as time began to slow and drag on. “The Diamonds, I mean. They really didn’t _ seem _ like they’d just.. Leave, like Pink did…” She placed a hand on her head as if she were dizzy, her tone becoming distant momentarily. “Would… Would it be okay if I stayed with you until this whole thing is over with? Until the Diamonds come back?” She asked, displaying even more hesitance as she reeled herself back down to the reality of it. She kicked her pink, pointed boot on the ground, as if there was something _ to _ kick.

“Of course.” Steven said, taking her hand again as he guided her back to the warp pad. A smile on his face, though admittedly a passively upset one. “When we get back, the gems might be around too. Then we can all get to the bottom of this, I promise.” He said, his confident tone returning as the warp activated, a smile returning to her face in the process.


End file.
